


Trudaddy and Harper Senpai

by trudaddy



Category: Canadian Politics - Fandom
Genre: M/M, beuty, he's just not ready, please no hate, worked very hard on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trudaddy/pseuds/trudaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trudeau has won the election, but there's something else he still needs to win. namely, a certin white man's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trudaddy and Harper Senpai

Chants filled the backstage, everyone chanting Trudoe like he was thejustin biebs at a concert. Justine smooths his beautiful hair, ready to meet his fans and sign a few bobbies.  
'congrats on the win'  
a voice catches his attention, and he looks towards it. his face instantly turns as red as the liberal sign - Harper senpai was standing there, smiling.  
'thanks. I'm sorry for ur loss, Harper-senpai.'  
'no you aren't.'  
he was right. trudeu was not sorry for his loss. it made him a little guilty.  
'you're in charge of all of canannada now, u kno. that's a lot of responsibility for a little boy like you.'  
'I can do it!!'  
Justin responds strongly, matching Stevie's gaze. the white man giggles and walks over to him.  
'you dont know what you're getting yourself into jt. a boy like you can't do this.'  
'yes I can,' Justin whispers harshly, glaring now. Stephen looks amused, staring right back at Justin's deep greeny blue eyes and moving right in front of him.  
'can you?'  
'yes, I can.' Justin quotes the famous obama.  
'I hope for canuda's sake you can. you know what they all say about you."  
steve has drawn closer as he speak, his plush lips nearly touching trudge's. Justin's face feels like a fire as he blushes kawaiily, and Stephen grins, a hand moving to his shoulder.  
'I'm ready,' Justin murmurs, gulping loudly as his speech voice falters. he feels something brush his mouth - Steve!??  
'so am I.' harp returns, before making out with Trudeau loudly.  
when it ends Justin is a mess, and Steve laughs and grins like a small impish man would who had just gotten to make out with a Canadad.  
'good luck, kid. see you at the after party ;)'  
Steve leaves like he left office, swaying his hips seductively ad making jussin's pants tight. some one calls for the cinnamon roll of Canada to hurry and come give his speech. he does. everyone cries. 

 

later Stephen puts his thing in Justin's you know what and it was super hot and got them super m-preg. every1 had a gr8 time.


End file.
